Assisting the Engineers
by awwwwsnap
Summary: A fill that I did for a prompt from masskink.


After they had settled down and regained the use of all four limbs Shepard and Gabby agreed, it was Kenneth's fault. First of all he was the only sober one of the bunch, secondly he was the on who had brought enough good whiskey to supply a krogan clan for a week.

Ever since the first game, Shepard, Gabby, and Kenneth had started playing Skyllian five on a bi-weekly basis, they had also moved it to Shepard's quarters. Tali opted out after the first few games when she noticed she was running out of money faster then she could repay it. To date she still had not paid back Shepard, Kenneth had taken a few payments, Gabby just one.

It was during the latest game that Kenneth had supplied the exorbitant amount of alcohol. Before long, half the bottles were emptied, and Gabby was flirting shamelessly with Kenneth.

Kenneth being the proper gentleman, and complete fucktard, he was, wasn't exactly reciprocating her drunken affection. Not that he did not want to, she was just drunker then a skunk and he didn't want to take advantage of that. Shepard being the good friend she was decided to help Kenneth and Gabby out a bit.

"I think she's runnin' out of analogies for I wanna bone you' Kenneth." said Shepard her words slurred slightly "You need to take her hard, like, now. I'll even let you use my bed if you want," Shepard gave Kenneth a wicked grin "so long as I get to watch."

Gabby giggled. "I ain't running out. I have a very inventive mind Commander," she winked at Kenneth "and I use it in the most fascinating of ways."

Kenneth gave her a look of complete disbelief. "As pleasant as the idea is," he said to the ladies in his not-at-all-unpleasant-actually-kinda-sexy accent "and trust me it is very pleasing.", Shepard snorted, "I don't think she is sober enough to have sex, much less make the decision to."

"What're you talking 'bout," said Gabby irritably "I'm funk enough to duck." Gabby scowled "No, I'm not saying that right."

Kenneth smirked slightly. "I'm accruing evidence for my hypothesis at an alarming rate."

Shepard turned to Gabby with a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to show him you are sober enough." she said ponderously.

"And does your tactical training offer any suggestions for this?" asked Gabby the perfect picture of false innocence.

Shepard grinned malevolently at Gabby and licked her lips, the other woman felt herself sinking into the seat all of a sudden exceptionally nervous. "Oh, I've got an idea or two." said Shepard seductively.

If you have ever seen a cobra striking at a mouse or other rodent you have an idea how fast Shepard catapulted her upper body across the table, I mean really humans should not be able to move as fast as she did. But she did, and, what's more, she it did with perfect control and precision, good enough that just when her lips had barely touched Gabby's she stopped. She never touched Gabby with anything but her mouth but nonetheless Gaby was as rooted to the spot as if she was tied down with chain.

"I like this tactical idea of yours Shepard." said Kenneth with a laugh.

Shepard turned to wink at Kenneth. "I thought you might," she said her voice a deep lustful baritone "now just sit back and enjoy the exhibition."

Gabby still hadn't moved, her brain was busy processing all the new information. First she had to come to realize that Shepard had kissed her, then that Kenneth had liked it, then that she had to, and then that there was no fucking way she was leaving with out it happening again.

Shepard felt smooth un-callused hands grip the sides of her face. She was pulled with a mixture of need and gentleness to face Gabby. With just as much need, but with a lot less gentleness, Gabby crashed her lips into Shepard's.

Shepard was a little surprised, she had expected to be in full control of the situation here, she was vaguely glad to see she wasn't. But all thought of control and all calculations vanished when Gabby forced her tongue into Shepard's mouth.

Shepard moaned and returned Gabby's eager, albeit clumsy, kiss. Their tongues and mouths danced the erotic dance that Shepard had not danced since she had been on the Citadel with the Asari Consort years ago.

Shepard was pleasantly surprised to learn that the steps came back to her very quickly. She placed first one knee then the other. She leaned forward a bit and reached with one hand to hold Gabby. With a short break, which was fully utilized for respiratory purposes, Shepard awkwardly swung her legs around and shifted forward a bit. She scooted forward until her calves were hanging over the side, from there she fluidly slid to the floor and sat down directly in Gabby's lap.

"So I take it I'm not doing anything you have an objection to?" said Shepard to Gabby mockingly.

Gabby grinned up at her, later Shepard would curse herself for letting her guard down, and placed her hand gently on Shepard's breast. Shepard moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts more firmly into Gabby's hand, when the woman gave a gentle squeeze.

"Neither am I." said Gabby her voice hoarse, but still very, very, very smug.

Shepard groaned and started to tug her shirt off leaving her in nothing but a black lace brassiere. Gabby stared with a mixture of reverence and lust at Shepard's smoothly rising mounds.

She glared at Gabby. "Stop staring and get naked." she said her voice quivering with excitement. Shepard was distracted from watching Gabby strip when she felt hands on her back, trying desperately to get Shepard's bra off. They fumbled around for a bit before Shepard spoke up.

"Having a little trouble back their Kenneth?" Shepard smirked when she heard an annoyed grunt.

"Why do they have to be this god-damn annoying to get off?" asked Kenneth clearly frustrated. Shepard was bout to reply with a smart-alecky comment when she felt a short tug that pulled on her front. There is a loud snap and her bra is hanging to her only by the shoulder straps.

"Goddamn it Kenneth," Shepard griped "that was my favorite bra."

"_Was _your favorite bra." said Gabby with a slightly cheeky grin.

Shepard was about to make a rude comment, but any more comments were cut off when Kenneth's hands came around from behind and cupped her breasts. Shepard groaned and leaned back, her naked back pressed against Kenneth's hips. She could feel the stiff poke of his erect desire on her spine.

She moaned and reached back to scrabble at Kenneth seeking the relief of the pressure that was growing between her legs. Her muscles turned to jello and Kenneth had to place his arms underneath her armpits to hold her up.

"Hey Gabby," said Kenneth to his fellow engineer "I think she is liking this."

Gabby smirked. "I think I know what she will like more." With that, the woman leaned forward and popped Shepard's right breast into her mouth. The Commander gave a small heady sigh and placed one hand in the other woman's hair pressing Gabby into her chest. Her other hand she placed on the back of Kenneth's head and pulled him into a very deep kiss. His beard scratched her cheeks and lower jaw as their mouths moved sloppily against one another. Their tongues darted in each others mouth Kenneth easily, and surprisingly, gaining dominance.

Shepard whimpered pitifully into Kenneth's mouth when Gabby moved her head off her breasts. Kenneth pulled back and chuckled when Shepard tried to chase his mouth with hers. He stepped back a bit, out of Shepard's grip, and took a moment to take in the scene.

Both Gabby and Shepard were flushed deep red from cheek to breast from excitement. Kenneth himself could feel a slight heat on his cheeks. Kenneth's crotch gave a small twitch when Shepard leaned forward into Gabby and caught the woman's lower lip with her teeth. His friend and coworker gave a small whine as Shepard tugged her mouth over.

The Commander pulled back and ran her tongue flat up Gabby's neck licking of the beads of perspiration that were forming there. When she reached her chin Shepard started to kiss her way back down again. She turned her head when she reached Gabby's cleavage. She lowered her head so that she could lick Gabby's areole and nipple in neat quick circles.

Gabby went stiff like she was hit by a jolt of electricity when Shepard's wet muscle touched her breast. But she suddenly deflated when Shepard opened her mouth and took the other woman's soft nub in between her pearly white teeth. Gabby let out an animalistic noise that was half moan half growl when Shepard tugged a little harshly.

Shepard continued to torture Gabby in this most exquisite manner for a long time, using her biotics to increase the sensations. Her mouth was constantly nipping and tugging and licking one nipple, her hand was twisting, teasing, pinching and rubbing the other. Shepard erratically switched hands and techniques until Gabby had risen to such heights of stimulation that she felt like a strand of silk balanced on the edge of a knife, the slightest breadth of wind more than capable of sending her toppling into a precipice.

That breadth of wind came when Kenneth, when he had circled behind her Gabby knew not, drove his hand in between her legs and roughly ground it into her. Gabby felt him touch her aching clit through her pants and underwear. The sensation, after a few jerky rubs, caused a mental, and fluidic, explosion. Gabby felt herself slip off the proverbial knife and fall into blissful oblivion.

Shepard slid off Gabby's lap. The other woman slumped back in the chair and smile dreamily into space. "I think you knocked her into next week." she said to Kenneth amused. She reached down and started to wiggle out of her tight fitting uniform bottoms.

"Want me to do the same to you?" asked Kenneth looking up from his examination of his "handiwork" with a smug grin.

Shepard chuckled. "I think we should wait for Gabby to catch her next wind."

"No I'm gonna need to take a break, that was really intense." said Gabby wearily from her position on the chair "I'll just enjoy the show." Gabby winked at the other two.

Kenneth chuckled and returned Gabby's wink. He turned back to Shepard and his voice caught in his throat. She was standing in her panties, having just removed the remains of her bra and pants, which she had already started to slide down. Kenneth's eyes traveled up from firm sculpted thighs to a very thin waist. His gaze continued up Shepard's body, her bronze skin was covered with a sheet of sweat that caused the blue light from her fish tank to glisten off her slightly. Her raven black hair, usually kept in a tight neat bun, had odd hairs sticking out where Gabby's fingers dug in.

Shepard brushed one of said hairs behind her ears and raised an eyebrow at Kenneth's reaction. "Something you would like to say Kenneth." she asked her voice a deep lustful barritone.

Kenneth's crotch twitched at Shepard's tone of voice. He managed to mumble a soft "wow" but still could not will his limbs, well save for one, to move.

Shepard giggled. "Men are so easily wowed." she said to Gabby. Gabby replied with a tired chuckle. Shepard turned back to Kenneth. "Well if you aren't going to get a move on," she smirked "I will for you."

Kenneth reacted at last when Shepard traversed the distance between them, her hips swaying a bit more than was normal, and slid panther-like to her knees. He grinned at her and started to remove his shirt as Shepard fiddled with his belt buckle, after a little effort Kenneth's pants were around his mid-thighs.

Shepard smiled up at him as she shimmied down his very tight boxers. Kenneth sighed when his cock finally popped out of the waistband. His sigh was cut short when Shepard's mouth enveloped his head.

"Ach, Jesus Christ in heaven." moaned Kenneth his voice very strained. Shepard laughed into his penis the vibrations running throughout the organ. Shepard's laughs died off and she ran her tongue around in her mouth, letting it slide all over the head and flick the small hole.

Kenenth took a rattling breath and braced himself for Shepard to take him into her mouth. But much to his surprise Shepard's head never moved. Instead she used her tongue to send small rolling waves of pleasure down through his head, shaft testicles, and finally into his body where it spread throughout. The waves made him so stiff and aroused, but they did absolutely nothing to relieve the burning tension in the pit of his stomach.

Kenneth gave small mewl and gave his hips a little thrust. He slipped a little in but Shepard just forced him out with her hands. Kenneth gave a small whine.

"'Cmon Shepard," he whined "this is just cruel."

Shepard's lips curled around his head. With a single lunge of her head she shot forward taking Kenneth's entire shaft into her mouth. Kenneth groaned and his mind started to melt. He was pulled back, so only the tip was in, just before he could orgasm.

He looked down to see Shepard looking up at him. Their eyes met and Shepard gave him a wink. Kenneth groaned. Shepard's mouth curved again. With deliberate slowness she began to move back up. When only Kenneth's tip was in her mouth she began to move back down again. She continued to do this picking up speed with each thrust until her head was a black blur and Kenneth was screaming with a mixture of pleasure and desperation.

Finally when Kenneth's legs were on the verge of giving out, Shepard let go. Kenneth let out a very satisfied shout. He came hard into Shepard's mouth, nearly choking her. He collapsed back against the table, puling out of Shepard's mouth in the process. Two large stream shot out and hit Shepard's cheek and the bridge of her nose, another smaller one shot out and splattered her breasts. Kenneth slid slowly to the ground.

Shepard observed the man for a second with a grin. "So Gabby did you enjoy the show." she asked the woman at her back.

Gabby chuckled. "I thought you hadn't noticed me." she said.

Shepard got up and looked at the other woman with a slight grin. Gabby had used her respite to undress. Shepard let eyes wander over a body as attractive as her own, but in a less athletic way. Small pert breasts, thin waist, flat stomach just on the healthy side of skinny.

Gabby put her hands on the Commanders hips and pulled her over to her, her other hand went to the small of Shepard's back just above her breast. She ran her tongue up from Shepard's breasts up to her face catching every drop of semen. She pulled back and grinned at the other woman.

"Taste good?" asked Shepard evenly.

Gabby snorted. "You tell me." Gabby tug her fingers into Shepard's bun and her tongue in Shepard's mouth. The two stood, hands roaming each other's bodies, tongues dancing and licking in their conjoined mouth, for a long time.

It took a while but the two finally split apart for air. By this time, Kenneth was back on his feet and watching intently.

"You know," he said "I don't think Shepard looks a little tense."

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Oh she does, does she?" Gabby bit her bottom lip "I think we can rectify that."

Gabby and Kenneth chuckled. Gabby grabbed Shepard by the hand and they all made their way to the bed. Gabby swung Shepard around and gently but firmly pushed her back onto the bed. Shepard was on the verge of sitting up and pulling Gabby after her, instead, she opted to lay back and just let the other two take control of the situation.

Gabby slid off Shepard's underwear and shot it, rubber band like, at Kenneth. The man caught it and tossed it over his shoulder. Shepard's only reaction to the playful, yet strangely arousing, interaction was to arch one dark eyebrow.

Gabby let her hands slide up the inside of Shepard's thighs coming dangerously close to her core. Shepard shuddered and bit her bottom lip. Gabby chuckled at Shepard's reaction and let her hands run over on top of the other woman's legs. She lifted her hand and slid it up so that her nails raised delightful sensations on the Commanders thigh. Shepard's back arched up and she gripped the bed sheets, almost pulling them of the bed, when Gabby traced the outline of her lips.

She stayed in this position until Gabby ran one fingertip over Shepard's wet slit. Shepard gave a little squeak and collapsed back onto the bed. Gabby looked up at her, judging her reaction, and did the same thing again. Shepard twisted from side to side, trying to signal Gabby to go inside her, Gabby, for once, refused to follow orders.

While she was lying on the bed writhing and squirming Shepard saw Kenneth circle around Gabby. He placed his hands on her hips and, without any kind of lining up, thrusted into Gabby. The young woman arched up into the air and gave a hoarse scream. Kenneth continued thrusting in and out of her, not at all attempting to be gentle.

"Godamn," said Kenneth his voice strained "you are tight, Gabby." as he pistoned in and out. Gabby whimpered and rocked back and forth in time to Kenneth's thrusts, they made a sensual rhythm of slapping flesh.

Shepard, growing impatient and more aroused by the minute, grabbed Gabby and forced her head back down. The other woman, getting the point, started to thrust in and out of Shepard with her fingers and tongue. It took trial and error, but soon the two engineers managed to create a common rhythm.

Shepard howled like a graveyard hound and ground herself into Gabby's face. Gabby thrusted in one last time just before Shepard reached her climax. The commander clamped down on Gabby with her thighs. Her fluids sprayed the female enginneer's chin and jaw. She held the other woman until her high faded and, with a final sigh, she fell back on to her bed.

Gabby placed her hands on either sides of her commanders hips. Now, at last able to focus entirely on what Kenneth was doing to her, she started to move back against him in small tight rolls. It took little time before she tensed up and with a loud shout came hard. Her vaginal walls clamped down on Kenneth's member and she drenched his groin and thighs with her cum.

Gabby's orgasm was more than enough to send Kenneth over the edge, and with a few more grunts and thrusts, he let out a low moan. He shot stream after stream of his hot seed into her tight womb. With a loud whimper Gabby collapsed forward onto a very tired Shepard, the commander sighed contentedly and moved to mold her body to the other woman's side. Kenneth's seed spilled out of Gabby, staining the bed sheets.

Kenneth lay down on Shepard's side and placed one leg over her side. He wrapped the arm on top around her shoulders and pulled him over to her. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt Shepard's breath on his ear.

"When you wake up," she said "I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

Kenneth chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

All three woke up later that night and Shepard made good on her promise, very good. The result being that her normally white sheets had now become gray from sweat and other fluids. Despite cloth discoloration and sore muscles all involved agreed that their was definitely going to be a lot more poker games from now on.


End file.
